A Demon's Fall
by Jadwiga
Summary: Stefan & Raynor's first encounter was in the most ordinary of places. XXCompanion piece to 'Love and Obsession'XX


**Disclaimer: **Grimm TV series belongs to NBC.

**Tags/Content: **Supernatural elements, demon-Wesen, Companion Piece, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

**Author's Note: **This is a companion piece to 'Love and Obsession' recording Stefan & Raynor's first encounter, (it might be best to read that first to understand the background to this short fic). Warning for possible spoilers for L&O.

Written for rae_fa who expressed an interest in their background. Unbeta-ed!

* * *

**A Demon's Fall**

_**(A Stefan & Raynor story set 1 year before the events in Love & Obsession)**_

It was an autumn day like any other – the leaves were turning a lovely blood red or a golden-brown and slowly but surely detaching themselves from life to drift to the ground, to return to the soil from which they came.

_Very much like what the Christians believe_, mused the demon lugging a precariously full shopping basket.

Through the shop doors a chill breeze gusted whenever another customer entered or left. Overall, it was a rather typical day for the first stirrings of autumn; there was nothing to suggest that this day or hour would mark a significant shift in the demon's entire world.

Therefore, the demon was wholly unprepared when all of a sudden, right as he was examining a jar of dried dill with suspicion, he was slammed into by someone large and most importantly, _heavy_.

Coupled with his treacherously piled basket it was no surprise that he toppled and hit the shop floor with a startled yelp.

Pain and anger burst through the demon's body and mind in equal measures and he was ready to offload on the idiot who had knocked him down when he heard a horrified voice asking, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

The genuine alarm and concern momentarily stifled his fury and he looked up to see a man already crouching down, face creased with panic.

His breath caught as the demon stared in awe at the man who had bumped into him. He was a largish man with a hint of a physique that had once been fairly fit, but was now surrendering to the calls of middle-age. Brown hair was combed neatly back and he was dressed very smartly in a suit and tie.

Yet it was his eyes that captured the demon. Brown wells that did not even begin to conceal the concern for his well-being, nor the guilt and horror at bowling over someone clearly much smaller than him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" A gentle pressure on his arm and the demon forced himself to speak.

"Just a bit bruised I think." Smiling the demon tried standing only to find the man actually helping by bracing an arm around him and tenderly aiding him in rising.

_So chivalry isn't dead._

The man gazed at him closely. "Are you sure sir?"

"It's Raynor Sunders…?"

"Stefan Kwiatkowski."

"Stefan. Thank you for helping me up."

Stefan flushed, glancing down at Raynor's up-turned lips. "It was the least I could do considering I quite literally sent you tumbling to the floor."

Swallowing Stefan added anxiously, "I am sorry about that Raynor. I wasn't looking – lost in my thoughts over work – and completely ignored my surroundings. I apologise for my thoughtlessness."

Raynor laughed, noticing how Stefan was taking in the fact of his smallness, his slightness and his feminine appearance: long hair, pale blue eyes set in a face with features too delicate to be called anything but 'beautiful'.

A lot of men when absorbing his image – re-enforced with Raynor's silky manner of speaking – tended to back-away quickly and frankly not offer any further assistance… or indeed, commence tormenting him.

Ah…how wonderful it was to shock these men when the tables turned and they discovered he was anything but easy prey! The screams as one craved into flesh and bone…_superlative_.

However, Stefan proved not to be one of these men.

He assimilated all that he could of Raynor and still remained firmly worried about his welfare and self-recriminatory over his actions. Indeed even as Raynor said, "That is very sweet of you. I'm perfectly fine, though I dare-say my aches will look magnificent this evening!"

Stefan was dropping to the floor saying, "Well…if you're certain. Let me at least pick up your groceries."

Amused Raynor flicked his hair back and scanned Stefan's form. His body was suffused with an aura of pure white. It was soft to his sight and gave such a warmth that Raynor wanted nothing more than to curl up to Stefan and bask in his comforting aura.

For only someone whose soul was pure could emanate such feelings of gentleness and peace. Amused Raynor licked his lips and accepted the gesture, whimpering slightly as he attempted to take his basket from Stefan.

"Damn," breathed Stefan, eyes now dark. He tightened his grip on Raynor's basket and firmly, yet gently, pulled it from Raynor. It was with a pleased shiver that Raynor's gambit was proved correct.

Holding it in one hand Stefan then hastily retrieved his empty basket. "Please allow me to help you finish your shopping. I can't let you carry such a heavy load when you're obviously in pain. Are you sure I shouldn't fetch any first aid?"

Raynor stared transfixed at Stefan. It had been so long since he had met someone so wonderful that he was a tad flummoxed as well as fascinated. And Raynor knew without hesitation that Stefan was a genuinely nice, caring man. His sweet manner in assisting Raynor and deliberately brushing aside any prejudice regarding Stefan's appearance and demeanour evidenced his wonderful nature.

Raynor was no stranger to the false goodness of humans – he was a Wesen Esser after all – a demon of this world and it was second-nature to him to pry the dirty secrets of humans and easily spy the bitter tang underneath honeyed words and sweet gestures of affection.

No, Stefan was real and insistent in making amends and something inside Raynor twitched in interest.

Rubbing his elbow, Raynor cocked his head. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble…?"

"None whatsoever!"

"How about your own shopping?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'll grab a couple of items if that's okay, otherwise it can wait."

Raynor smiled. "I'll only agree if we can go for coffee afterwards."

Stefan actually grinned, eagerness glinting in his eyes. "Alright, but please let me pay. Consider it recompense for your injuries."

Raynor laugh again and for once it was free of guile and malice. "You're a charmer Stefan. Yet, I'll agree since I'm sure I'll have another opportunity to treat you."

Stefan inclined his head and standing close said, "Lead on Raynor."

The demon-Wesen did as bid, a growing curiosity filling his being.

Much later when they were trading stories over a cup of coffee – Stefan explaining that a particularly bad day at the accounting office had caused him to blunder into Raynor so badly – Raynor was falling.

It was the only way Raynor could describe how Stefan made him feel. No-one, not even his own kin or prescribed 'friends' had ever focused on him so utterly.

Not as Stefan did.

Stefan who _really_ wanted to know about Raynor and understand what he liked and didn't, especially if they had any shared hobbies.

Stefan who sympathised with the negatives of his job and the burden of duty and command.

Raynor felt as if he was caught in the sun's glow with the intensity Stefan focused on him and the sensation became stronger the longer Raynor…they…talked. This burning intensity warmed him and the sincerity of Stefan's regard was bedazzling and nothing like Raynor had ever experienced.

Here was a human who lived up to everything that many religions preached. Stefan was honest in his words and actions and caring towards others: even someone many would hold contempt for.

No judgement rolled off Stefan, just a pure desire to know about Raynor and be known in return. Raynor couldn't help but fall a little for such a piercing unrelenting, uncompromising approach.

The soft white glow of Stefan's aura mirrored all this, the purity of Stefan's soul shining forth.

While his demon-nature, dark and supping on all the depravities in the world was the complete opposite to such goodness, Raynor trembled in the wake of his feelings. Instead of desiring to crush the stainlessness of the soul in front of him all he did yearn for was to cleave to Stefan and be immersed in the honesty and love that _was_ Stefan.

For the first time in his life Raynor did not instantly wish to play with a human or to simply discard one.

No, on this day and at this hour he desired to learn more.

He yearned to have Stefan treat him as if he was something precious with things worth saying.

He wanted to hear more about this remarkable man and exchange secrets with Stefan.

So, when they eventually parted Raynor was ready to press for another meeting, but was beaten to it by Stefan.

"Can I have your number? Here's mine." A scrawled number on a torn piece of paper was thrust into his hands.

Hopeful brown eyes, pinned him to where he stood amid the bustling street in Portland Oregon.

Raynor flushed with real emotion and smiled a genuine smile. He wasn't the only one eager to continue their acquaintance then. "Of course, here you go. Will you call?"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

Raynor laughed and delighted in how Stefan laughed in accord. "If you don't I shall be very angry."

Teeth flashed. "Then I had better remember." Waving Stefan walked off, twisting to look one last time.

"Take care and make sure those bruises heal."

"A hot bath is already on my agenda!"

With a wave of his own Raynor gazed after Stefan and wondered what lay ahead for a Wesen Esser and a man.


End file.
